Fallen
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: a oneshot in Marlin's POV, contemplating his feelings for Dory.


A/N: Wow, man. I can't believe I'm here, can you? XD Back in the finding nemo section after a year and a half. But, I just suddenly had the inspiration to write a Marlin/Dory ficlet, so here I am - And some good news to all who care: I will be finishing 'All You Wanted'. I started the next chapter the other night, and it should be up sometime soon.

But anyway, on with this story! I hope you guys like it, I think I got a bit rusty at writing FN stuff over the years ;;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo, yaaaaaaaaaay.

------

---------------

"Fallen"

by: If Wishes Were Blue Skiesi

---------------

------

You don't know it, but I love you.

I don't remember when or how it came to be, but I know now that I love you. You've been in my life for about a month now, but I have a feeling thatI came to feel for you this way only shortly after I met you. It had been so unconventional how I had met you. I was in a panic, having just lost my son, the only one dear to me that I had left. Thousands of thoughts were rushing through my mind; I scarcely remember everything around me. And then you came along, one thing lead to another, and you accompanied me the entire way to Sydney. It was thanks to you that I even made it there. It was thanks to you that I got my son back.

I look over at Nemo, sleeping peacefully next to me. I smil and gently brush my fin against him, just letting myself know he was still there.

You and Nemo get along so well. The back here, the two of you were always either chatting excitedly or playing some kind of game together. And everyday, you see him off to school with me, and play with him when he gets home. It makes me so happy to see the two of you having a good time together, though I don't know why. I guess it's just one of those little things that can't help but make you smile.

During he day while Nemo's at school, you and I spend our time together. Sometimes it makes me nervous, but you don't notice. Most of the time you just talk about this and that, and I just watch and listen. Once in a while you get me to partake in some kind of game, and they always make me feel like a kid again.

That's probably what I love the most about you. You always help me to forget everything I need to worry about. Any and all troubles disappear, and you fill me with an odd sort of joy. I love spending time with you more than nearly anything else, and we've yet to miss a day together.

It'd almost impossible to remember that there was a time when I disliked you. I had seen you as an annoying, bothersome fish that was only getting in the way of finding my son. At one point I actually tried to get you to leave. But I shudder to think how things would've turned out if I had left you. I'll be eternally grateful that you stuck with me throughout the entire journey.

Silently, I rise myself from the anemone bed and swim outside. Looking slightly to the left, Ican see your cave.

It was difficult figuring out when you were going to do when we first got back. You obviously couldn't have lived with us, since you couldn't come into the anemone. And you insisted on living close to us. We were lucky to find the small vacant cave across the way. It was barely big enough for just you to live in, but you said it was fine as long as it was close to me.

I remember how my heart leapt when you said that.

I sigh as I look on at your home, I'mhalf tempted to swim over just to see if you're sleeping. Maybe even tell you how I feel.

But, as always, I decide against it. There had been so many times that I had planned to, attempted, and almost told you. But the words just wouldn't come out. Part of me wondered if you'd even understand if I did tell you. But even so, I wish I could just tell you. I feel as though I'm keeping something from you, and it tugs at my mind each and every time I see you. And one time, Nemo even said to me before leaving for school,

"Dad, do you like Dory?"

I was a little surprised at the random question. "Of course I do," I told him truthfully.

Nemo shook his head. "No," he stated firmly. "I mean like-like."

My eyes widened. "Nemo, what are you –,"

"Come on Dad, don't lie. You make it real obvious," he said as if it were something I should've known. I was at a loss for words.

"Well, you should tell her," he then told me casually. It would've been impossible for me to speak at this point. My six-year-old son was telling me to confess me love to someone! Nothing more was said on the subject, though. You had shown up outside the anemone, calling for us. Nemo gave me a knowing look, and then we left to take him to school. He didn't bring it up again.

I remember hearing that a lot of time when a single parent finds a new partner, the child will become upset with the situation. So it surprised me that Nemo was – in his own way – encouraging our relationship to take a step forward. Maybe it was just because he never knew his mother.

I let out another sigh. Coral. I still think of her a lot, almost as much as I think of you. I feel guilty sometimes for feeling the way I do about you because I feel like I'm betraying her in some way. Since she's gone, it's like I'm doing this behind her back. But I try not to make myself fell that way. I know Coral would've wanted me to move on, to be happy. I believe that she's happy that you helped me in all the ways that you did. She was never selfish, or jealous, always caring about others and worry-free. You remind me of her in a lot of ways, just with how generous and kind you are.

I'll never forget the day I told you about her. I'd never thought of having to tell you until you had asked me why it was that Nemo didn't have a mother. It had been so unexpected, and for a while I didn't know how to answer. But after a good hour or so, I had gotten the entire story out. Though much to my embarrassment, I had broken down in tears at one point. I think it was because I had never fully relived the incident before. Whenever I explained it to Nemo, I didn't tell him every single thing. But as I said to you what happened, the events replayed themselves in my mind, and before I realized it, I was crying. And you hugged me. You held me and kept repeating the same words, "It's all right, it'll be okay…"

I think that might've been when I first realized the fact that I loved you. How much it meant to me that you were there, comforting me, was beyond the boundaries of friendship. And just how wonderful it felt to be held by you was just enough to get my heart pounding.

Though sometimes I wonder if how I feel about you are wrong. I'd never met anyone who was in an inter-species relationship. I'd heard of them, but only once or twice. Everyone just stuck to their species, I guess. But when I think of you, I don't think of what you are, but who are you to me. I just feel so close to you that species doesn't even matter. As long as I'm with you, I don't care much of anything else. But if we were to become closer in the way I wish we would, and everyone else was against it, well… I'd be more than ready to fight through it. If I had you by my side, there's nothing I wouldn't be able to go through. You give me strength.

I take one last glance at your home, and idly swim back into the anemone and lie myself back down. I wish for a day when I'll be able to tell you how I feel. To tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love being with you, how your smile makes me smile, how you magenta eyes remind me of sunsets, how I treasure you just being here… how completely and hopelessly in love I am with you.

I finally feel my eyelids grow heavy, and I wish for that day to come soon. My eyes shut, and the last thing thatgoes through my mind right before falling asleep is,

Goodnight, Dory. You don't know it yet, but I love you.


End file.
